Don't Make Me!
by RainPoet
Summary: We are pleased to inform you that we have announced a truce with your Nation, on one condition. An alliance through mirage. We already have a suitor chosen for you. My son, Prince Zuko, of the Eastern Fire Nation. KataZuko R&R. Rated TPG13 For later chapp
1. Chapter 1

Prolog. Pt 1. Katara 

"You what!" Katara scraim as she confronted her grandmother gave her "No, I wont do it!" She crossed her arms and sat on the floor.

"Katara, you are a princess." her grandmother calmly explained "It is your duty. An honor."

"I don't care about this 'honor'! I wont do it."

"It has already bean decided. Your ship will set off in the morning. You are to go and pack."

"Ya, I'll pack all right" Katara muttered as she walked out of the room.

She walked into her room and slammed her door. She glared at the letter that she had received this morning. Her mind was made up, she wasn't going to do it.

She walked over to the letter and re-read it for the fifth time, it read-

Dear Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe,

_We are pleased to inform you that we have announced a truce with your tribe, on one condition. An alliance through mirage. We already have a suitor chosen for you. My son, Prince Zuko of the Eastern Fire Tribe. We are sending a ship for within three days. If you do not accept this Proposal, we shall send an attack force to destroy your tribe, children and all. But if you do accept, we shall not harm you or any of you people._

'Thats right.' Katara thought sarcastically 'Threaten me, Then I'll give you what I want...'

_We a-whate your answer with great anticipation, Fire Lord Ozai of the Fire Nation._

Katara could tell he didn't right often. And his spelling was horrible, not that she had any room to talk.

There was a knock at the door and Sokka's voice rang through. "Katara, can I come in?"

Katara wiped her eyes clean and answered "Ya, I'm decent."

Sokka opened the and stepped in slowly, closing the door behind him "Is every thing okay?"

"You know, don't you?" Katara looked out her window. three stories, that should be about...thirty-two feet.

"Ya. Im sorry there isn't any thing I can do..." Sokka sighed.

"Do you still have that forty foot rope?" Katara asked, turning to him.

"Ya, its under my bed. Why do you ask?"

"Im running away"

"You cant do that! What about theour tribe?"

"But why do I have to do this? Why can't you marry his sister?"

"I don't know. But you have to do this. If you don't, you will be sentencing us all to death."

Katara sighed in defeat. "Your right." Tears streamed down her cheeks. She hadn't thought about that.

"Katara!" She heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Oh no." Katara jumped "What am I gonna tell Aang?"

"That is a problem."

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Sokka smirked.

"Good, because your gonna tell him."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Like this."

The next thing Sakka knew he was in the hall way. With Aang.

"Hay Sokka, have you seen Katara? I wanted to give her her birthday present. She's sixteen today right?"

"um, Aang, there's something you need to know..."

About five minits later and a lot of tension, Aang burst into Katara's room, right in the middle of her getting dressed after a shortshower.

"Uh., pink suits you." Aang tried to laugh the nervousness off.

"Aang..." Katara's eyes watered. She ran up to him and hugged him, forgetting that she was in her under-stuff.

Aang blushed like crazy. He was two years younger that Katara, yet they had bean going out for a couple months now. Aang was shy and it took them a month and a half to kiss, and they didn't do it that often.

"Katara, I'm sorry about this. You don't deserve to have to do this.."

END CHAPPY ONE!

Your probably wondering about the part one, huh? Im going to do Zuko next. I know this chappy isn't very good, I will try to make the next one better. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2 

"I wont do it." Zuko said as he crumpled up the letter he received from his journeying father.

"Your honor depends on it" his sister, Azula, taunted him.

"Then why don't you go?"

"Im not marrying a girl."

"I was talking about her brother."

"Im a vital member of the war.Andyou were taken off of the force."

"I was only taken off of the force because-never mind!" He stopped himself.

Zuko turned around and stormed to his room. Azula watched in amusement.

"You don't have a prayer, do you? Afraid you'll fall in love. You're afraid you'll fall in love and wont be able to keep your secret. Aren't you? But I don't mind, I enjoy watching you squirm."

She grinned wickedly and walked out the opposite way.

Zuko sat down on the cold, hard wooden floor and attempted to breath calmly. But his concentration was disturbed when his Uncle Iroh stepped in.

"Zuko. Dinner is ready, would you like to come down and eat?"

"UNCLE!" Zukocaused the flames to grown an extra three feet for a moment."I'm trying to meditate!"

"Upset about the arranged marriage?"

"How could you tell?" Zuko asked irritably.

"You're sister told me."

"The genius proves himself yet again."

"Zuko. This is importantthat we want to win the war. The leader of the Southern Water Tribe is willing to give her granddaughter for this. We can create an alliance and win."

"I don't care weather we win or not!"

"Would it change your mind if I told you your father commanded you to executed if you said 'no'?"

It took a moment for was he said to sink in. A few mixed feelings flashed through his eyes. But when it did,he lost control and nearly set his room on fire.

"Fine!" he growled. The shadow of the flames on the candles he lit were much less now. "I'll do it. But don't expect me to be nice to her."

"That's a good boy." A cocky voice from beside them said. They both looked over.

Azula was standing in the door way, leaning against the wood.

"Be a good boy and do what your told. Be scared and run from death, yet again. I expected nothing less from you."

"What are you doing here." Zuko walked up to her "Get out. Get out now." He kept his voice steady and calm.

"Now, nowbig brother. We wouldn't want to do some thing bad now would we?"

"I said get out."

"OK. But don't forget your duty's" She smiled innocently as she walked out, althow her eye's held a wicked smile.

"Witch."

END CHAPPY TWO!

I hope you liked. I got into it really well, and I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. If you would tell me what I did wrong, I will try to do.

Better next time. I'm always up for constructive critisism! But no flames, please.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooo sorry for the long wait that i tend to cause people. But i haven't given up! No. I just keep on having to rewrite this story because of stupid computer problems. It gets tiresome, but if I decide to give up(which I am most likely not going to do, cause i have plans for this story), you will know. I will put up an epilogue with an explanation. But just a warning. If the story's going no where, I'll probably quit. Yes, I know I'm fickle... But I don't plan on quitting any time soon.

I went back and changed everything that I knew I did wrong. If anyone wants to tell me if I missed anything, I would be very grateful.

So with out further Ado, here's chappy three!

Katara stood at the dock alone with her four suit cases as she waited for the fire nation ship to arrive. She had a few tear drops on her face as she let them freely run down her cheeks. She didn't plan on letting anyone see them of course. She would wipe them away once she caught sight of the fire nation ship. She could already smell the fumes that the ship was giving off. She grimaced at the thought of them polluting the air with useless trash.

"Katara!" She heard the familiar voice of her brother behind her. She looked back and saw him and Aang running to her.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Katara asked as they reached her. "Your not allowed."

"When has that ever stopped us before?" Aang asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"I guess your right." She said, looking down. "But you have to leave when the fire nation gets here, or you'll get in trouble."

"So?" Sokka said. "It's not like they can do anything to me, in not part of the fire nation."

"Ya, but Katara is." Aang said. Sokka looked down apologetically

Then he turned to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box that fit in the palm of his hand. It was light blue with a neon orange ribbon tied around it.

Warm tears started to fall down her face again. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, preparing to attack whoever it was. She came face to face with the prince of the fire nation.

His look was cold and his gold eyes were filled with hatred. Katara was wondering how some one whom she had never before met could hate her so much. She returned his glare, starting a staring competition. Zuko was the first to speak.

"Come on." He said. "Were leaving."

Katara, however, didn't want to leave. She turned around and began to thank Aang for the present.

"I said we're leaving." He repeated. Katara, again, ignored him, growing slightly angry. "Lessen to me when I speak to you, woman!"

Katara turned her hands into fists. Zuko smirked at this. He grabbed her shoulder again and tried to turn her around. But he was unprepared for her to swing around and slap him smartly across the face, causing him to stumble and hit the ground. He looked at her with unbelieving eye's.

"No, you listen to _me_! My name is not woman, its Katara. I will listen when I choose to listen. And I am about to leave my home I may never be able to come back, so I am going to say good by to my brother and my boyfriend _properly_. If you have any problems with that, talk to me when I'm not likely to drown you!"

She then turned around and gave Sokka a hug and Aang a kiss on the cheek. She then grabbed all of her suit cases and hauled them onto the ship. There she had two men offer to help her carry them to her room. She accepted and they took them from her. They were surprised at the weight and wondered how one girl could carry all of them herself with no problem's.

Zuko however was still slightly stunned at the girls bravery. Never had he been slapped by anyone before. Expecally(my spell check can't figure out how to spell this word right) not by a girl he'd never met. After he gathered his thoughts he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Good luck, pal." Sokka said, grinning. "Do I feel bad for you."

"Ya." Aang added. "Once Katara decides she doesn't like you, your doomed."

"You shouldn't judge my nephew so harshly." Said a voice behind Katara. "He is not as he appears at first glance."

She turned around to see the old, wise, Iroh behind her,

"You mean he's not hotheaded, stubborn, impatient, short-tempered and bossy?" She asked, counting them off on her fingers as she named them.

"Wow, your good." He said, giving a full hearted laugh. Katara couldn't help but smile. But she whipped it away quickly once she realized. "But really, he is quite brave an honorable."

"I figured that much out already." She replied. "I just don't really care."

"Take her off!" Called the voice of the first mate to the crew.

Katara ran off the the front of the ship(no idea what the name is) as soon as the boat started moving. She stood, leaning over the edge, waving good bye. She continued doing this until they were out of sight. Then she ran off to her room for the rest of the night. There were no other girls on the ship, she she was not worried about being bothered.

Sorry for this chappy. I wanted to wright more, but I already spent a week righting it(trying to get it as good as the first time i wrote it. I had a lot of feeling in it.), and it got kind of tedious. But I do plan on writing more next time. Again, sorry for the long waite!


End file.
